Harris Grundle
Harris Grundle is a one-time villain from the FOX animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "Tis the Cleveland to be Sorry". He is the sexist owner of the Stoolbend Mall, who objectifies his female workers, namely Roberta and Kendra. He was voiced by Nick Offerman, who also played Gavin in Blue Sky's Ice Age: Collision Course. Biography Harris Grundle is part of the family business, Gundle's Department Store, started 100 years ago, by his grandfather, Harry Gundle. He works for the Christmas charity organization, known as the Xmas Xtravaganza. As nice as he is at the charity foundation, Christmas is the only time of year, he actually gives a crap. The other 364 days of the year, he only cares about making money instead of giving it away to people more deserving of it. In "Tis the Cleveland to be Sorry", Roberta looked for a job to earn money for her own Christmas present. She applied to work at Grundle's Christmas charity foundation. Roberta was quickly given the job of one of the Mall Santa's elves, where she had to wear a very skimpy and revealing elf outfit. Kendra applied for the job of Santa Claus, but was rejected because she wasn't a man. Kendra proved how despite being a woman, she was still perfectly qualified for the role of Santa, despite being a woman, but Harris went out of his way to give the job to the very unwilling Arch instead. Out of pity, Roberta tried getting Kendra a job as a Laundromat Santa, but as she did, Kendra proved herself far more worthy than that, when she remembered what Roberta wanted for Christmas 11 years ago. Roberta gave her a tricked-out version of her rascal, made to look like a sleigh. She explained to Kendra how she was more deserving of being a Mall Santa than the monotonous jerk who buys beer for teenagers. On the day after Christmas, Kendra stepped in as the untimely new Mall Santa, much to the disdain of Harris. Roberta and two other teenage girls, working as elves, complained to Harris about their overly sexualized outfits. Harris told them he didn't pay boys to show their legs and he didn't pay girls to talk. Roberta and the other teenagers angrily told him they were sick of his sexism, but he didn't seem to care. They took off their costumes, until they were down to their underwear and shouted to him that they won't be objectified. They then walked out into the cold weather in their scantily clad outfits and had huddle together for warmth. Appearance Harris is a large-framed, balding, Caucasian man with brown hair, with a large portion of it being gray at the end. He wears a yellow suit, whit shirt, and yellow striped tie. He has a brown mustache and thick brown eyebrows, both in the same color as the brown part of his hair. Personality Harris is a selfish and greedy corporate hack who does not care for the feelings of women or poor people. When hiring people to work for him, he perfers men over women in almost every instance, except for jobs that sexualize girls. He shows absolutely no guilt or care for what he does, and even when Roberta stood up to him and quit her job, he didn't bat an eyelash, knowing that with his power and money, he can just replace her with somebody else. As for poor people, he puts on a facade, where he makes it look like he cares, by doing a Christmas charity for them, but doesn't actually donate any of his own money. Indirectly, he pays to set up the Xmas Xtravaganzas, but he just has other people pay for the homeless and makes it look like he's the good guy, by putting his face on the organization. Add to that, Christmas is the only time of the year he even comes close to giving a crap about them, as he'll completely ignore their existence any other day of the year. Trivia *His name is a more toned-down innuendo, than that of his grandfather's "Harry Grundle" of whom Harris was named after. Navigation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Perverts Category:Trickster Category:Greedy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Successful